leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP108
| ja_op=ライバル！ | ja_ed=ラプラスにのって | olmteam=Team Ota | scenario=園田英樹 | storyboard=鈴木敏明 | director=松本正幸 | art=山本郷 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=EP101-EP110 | footnotes=* }} Pokémon Double Trouble (Japanese: タッグバトル！さいごのジム！！ Tag Battle! The Final Gym!!) is the 108th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on August 12, 1999 and in the United States on September 9, 2000. Blurb Ash is anxious to square off against the Gym Leader who holds the final badge of the Orange League. But then he learns that this Gym Leader is none other than the kindly townswoman who just helped him rally against a Team Rocket sneak attack. Plot and arrive at Kumquat Island for Ash's fourth and final Orange Crew . As they are walking on the beach, a woman rushes in and abruptly hugs Ash. She then realizes what is happening and apologizes, saying that she mistook Ash for her son Travis, who had, like Ash, started a Pokémon journey with a . Just then, the beach is attacked by 's Robo-Rhydon, driven by and and weaponized by . Jessie tells Weezing to use , but it instead uses , to her disappointment. Nevertheless, the attack still causes beach-goers to flee in a panic. Ash decides to stop Team Rocket, but Jessie has Arbok use on Ash and . However, the woman has her use to block the attack. She scolds Team Rocket, warning them to never return. Alakazam uses its to seal the mechanical Rhydon's mouth shut while another Smog attack is fired, subsequently filling Team Rocket's control cabin with smog. Ash sends out , who uses on the robot. In the confusion, James inadvertently presses one of the buttons, causing Arbok to use , which tears a hole in the Rhydon robot. Charizard responds with , which overloads the robot's machinery, causing it to explode and send Team Rocket flying. The woman introduces herself as Luana, the final member of the Orange Crew, and a local hotelier whose hotel includes a workout Gym and an indoor Pokémon stadium. Ash and his friends are invited to stay in her hotel's most exquisite suite free of charge, and they agree on a Double Battle, to be held the next day, for the final Orange League Badge. In the match, both leader and challenger will use two simultaneously, and the match ends when the first Pokémon is unable to battle, wherein the opposing team are declared the winners. While in the hotel's hot spring, Ash and Tracey discuss strategies. Ash is committed to have Pikachu battle, but Tracey surmises that Alakazam will battle. Lacking any or types that could deal an effective blow, Ash ponders who else could stand up to Alakazam's power. The next day, the battle begins, with Luana sending out Alakazam and against Pikachu and Charizard. However, it is revealed that before the match began, Pikachu and Charizard developed a grudge with one another following an innocuous by Charizard that knocked Pikachu over. Sheldon calls for the match to begin and Pikachu rushes towards his opponents. However, Charizard's manages to hit Pikachu, burning the Mouse Pokémon's tail. Ash commands Charizard try to use on Alakazam. However, Alakazam's stops Charizard midair. As a result, Ash commands Pikachu to use , but the attack hits Charizard instead. Ash scolds Pikachu, but the small Pokemon shrugs at his concerns. After momentarily watching on as Charizard takes successive and Psychic attacks, Pikachu Thunder Shocks Alakazam, freeing Charizard from its Psychic. Luana has Marowak use on Pikachu, but Charizard manages to catch Pikachu with its wing. With the two now willing to cooperate, Charizard with Pikachu on its back, allowing Pikachu to use on Marowak, disrupting its concentration. Meanwhile, Charizard continues to fly towards Alakazam, who prepares to land a at point-blank range. When Charizard pulls up at the last minute, Alakazam is hit with Marowak's wayward Bonemerang attack, sending it and the charged Hyper Beam backwards. Much to Luana's shock, the Hyper Beam hits Marowak. Sheldon checks the two Pokémon and reveals they have been knocked out, earning Ash the victory. After Ash receives the for the victory, Luana tells Ash that he is finally able to compete in the Orange League against the Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader for the Winner's Trophy. Leaving Kumquat Island, Luana tells Ash that if he encounters Travis, he should deliver him a warm message from home. Ash and his friends sail away on 's back, waving to Luana and her hotel staff. Elsewhere, Team Rocket's cries for help remain unanswered and they are forced to wait out at sea on the remains of their Robo-Rhydon. Major events * and arrive on Kumquat Island and meet Luana, the Gym Leader and the final member of the Orange Crew. * Ash's Charizard is revealed to know . * Ash learns about Double Battles and has his first official of that kind. * Ash defeats Luana and earns the , his fourth and final Orange League Badge, allowing him to challenge the Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader. Debuts Humans * Luana Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Luana * Travis (flashback) * Sheldon * Beachgoers Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Luana's) * (Luana's) * (Travis's; flashback) * * * * * * * (Japanese version only) * (Japanese version only) * (Japanese version only) Trivia * This episode has the first Double Battle in the , if the s with Jessie and James are excluded. However, it should be noted that this battle ends when either one of the 's Pokémon faints as opposed to future Double Battles when both Pokémon would need to be knocked out to earn the win. * This is the first of two episodes that featured without his headband on. * This is the first episode to have a referee in a Gym battle. Almost every Gym battle has a referee from this point on. * Although James reveals that he had intended to teach his , he never does get around to actually teaching it. * After Luana reveals her status as Gym Leader in the English dub, Jessie comments "I don't care if you're in the Orange Crew or the Grapefruit League", quite possibly a stealth reference to Major League Baseball's Spring Training league in Florida. * This is the second episode in which is mistaken for a woman's son, the first being Hypno's Naptime. Errors * Before the characters enter the Gym, Luana moves her mouth as if speaking but doesn't actually say anything. * In the training room of the hotel, a has the voice of a . * When Ash sends out to face , his backpack disappears. * When Charizard uses on the robot, the cream-colored spots on its soles disappears. * When Team Rocket blasts off, , , and disappear. * During the battle, Charizard is affected by , a move that shouldn't affect it because its part . * Charizard uses , which he and his pre-evolutions can't learn in the games. * is affected by 's , but it shouldn't have affected Marowak since it is a . * In the dub, after Weezing uses , Meowth states that James can't learn by himself. Ash Charizard Take Down.png|Charizard's soles error Dub edits * Pikachu's Jukebox: Together Forever * Part of the scene where Luana hugs Ash and squishes his face in-between her breasts, thinking that he is her son, is removed from the dub. * A scene with a on a treadmill, a attacking a punchbag, and a lifting dumbbells was removed, possibly because it contained Jynx in its original design. * During Ash's Gym battle, Luana commands her Marowak to use on Pikachu in the English dub. In the original Japanese version, she commands Marowak to use . Kumquat Island Jynx Pinsir.png|Deleted scene In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fr_eu= |he=קרב כפול |hu= |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |ro= |hi=Ash ने जीता आखरी ऑरेंज लीग बैज }} Category:Episodes animated by Sato Yamamoto Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which Ash gets a Badge Category:Episodes storyboarded by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes with Gym battles Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda 108 de:Der Pokémon-Doppelkampf es:EP110 fr:EP108 it:EP108 ja:無印編第108話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第109集